Various types of bag opening devices are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a bag opening device that includes a strip having a distal end and a proximal end, the distal end insertible through a central slit disposed in a lock, said lock disposed on the proximal end, which lock has a locking tab to releasably engage with a plurality of slots disposed along the length of the strip, whereby the strip forms a rigid circumference securable to a particular bag opening by means of a clip and a plurality of securing ties, said bag thereby held open to more easily dispose of items therein.